Haunted
by I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39
Summary: AU/OOC.After the clue hunt Amy gets kidnapped and killed by the Vespers on Cahill Island.She seeks revenge on the clue hunter cause she blames them for her death.Irina is still alive.Full summary inside.Please read and review.I suck at summaries.On hold for now but not abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Haunted: Prologue

AN: I don't own the 39 Clues or any of the Characters

Summary: Amy gets killed after the clue hunt by the vesper but she blames the Cahill's so when the clue hunters go to the Cahill Ancestral home-where Amy was killed-she starts to haunt them. They didn't know that she had been killed they thought she had been kidnapped. She was starved and tortured and now she wants to kill them as revenge. The people at the Ancestral include Natalie, Ian, Dan, Nellie, Madison, Reagan, Hamilton, Mary-Todd, Eisenhower, Sinead, Ned, Ted, Irina-cause she didn't die-Alistair, and Jonah. They almost get killed time and time again but Amy won't let them die because she wanted them to be tortured the way she was. My first horror story so bare with me

Evanesence456: My Super Awesome Beta

Amy POV

I slowly floated around the Cahill Ancestral home while plotting ways to avenge my death. Because of the stupid Cahills the Vespers got a hold of me. They tortured me and starved me until my last breath. So now until I can find peace for my death-which comes in the form of many dead ex-clue hunters-I am forced to spend a long time floating around this Island that I died on not ever being able to leave.

Yes the Vespers may have killed me but I don't blame them entirely-no. I blame the Cahills. I was captured two weeks after the clue hunt and then died two months later. My death was horrific, painful, and worst of all slow.

So because of the death I had I shall not rest until the others have felt as much pain that I have. And I know just how to get them all here. I stared out of the window as I saw the helicopter coming down from the sky. Then out walked Uncle Fiske. Time to put my plan into action.

**AN: This is only a prologue so that is why it is so short. The first chapter should be up soon. Please Review. It will get me to update faster. Also please check out the poll on my profile. And my wonderful readers I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Haunted_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or the characters.**

**Evanesence456: My super awesome beta.**

_Chapter 1:_

Fiske POV:

As I stepped out of the helicopter that landed on the island holding the Cahill Ancestral home I could have sworn that someone had whispered my name in a ghostly voice. I looked around then shook my head after remembering that I was the only one here. I started walking up to the house again and when I got halfway there I heard someone walking behind me so I turned around to see that no one was there. I sighed and then shook my head again.

_Stop Fiske!_ I told myself. _There is no one there. You're just being paranoid._

As I got to the front door it creaked open without me pushing it. That was weird because the last time I was here I remember locking it. When I walked inside the door slammed shut behind me. I quickly whipped around to the door and heard it being locked.

"_Fiske,_" the ghostly whisper came again.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed desperately at the house while looking around. As soon as I said that I heard a giggle. It sounded like it came from a teenage girl who was right behind me so I slowly turned around. What I saw was a horrifying sight. It was a transparent Amy and she was extremely skinny, her clothes were torn to shreds, and she was covered in blood. She smiled at me with a sweet smile like I was her favorite person in the world.

"Hi, Uncle Fiske! It's been a long time since I've seen you!" she told me in a cheerful voice.

"Amy," I breathed, horror lacing my voice. "What happened?"

Her smile fell and she now glared at me with hatred and loathing.

"Well, after I was kidnapped by the Vespers, they brought me here. They then proceeded to torture and starved me. About a week and a half into the torture I told them the clues, but I wouldn't tell them where I had Gideon's ring. They kept torturing me until- moments before I died -I told them where the ring was. So they left me to die in peace. And by peace I mean horrible pain all throughout my body."

I stared at her with a look of horror on my face.

"And now that you're here you can help me get my revenge on the clue hunters."

"Two questions. One, how am I going to help you and two) why do you want revenge on the clue hunters and not the Vespers? After all, the Vespers were the ones that did this to you."

"I know that the Vespers did this to me. They have already suffered their deaths. They died slowly and painfully- just like me. And the reason I want revenge on the Cahills is because the Vespers got me because of them. They were all too busy-" she sneered the word busy "-with their own lives to notice the letters from the Vespers saying that they were coming to get me. If they had paid more attention to other people they might have noticed. But they didn't because they don't care about me."

"And you're going to help me by calling all of the clue hunters and getting them to come here so I can get my revenge on them. If you argue I have ways to make you do what I want."

"Okay I'll help. Just because I am too scared of you to argue," I told her. You could hear the fear in my voice.

She looked at me with an amused expression on her face.

"Good. Now call them. Make sure that they all agree to come here," she told me in a stern voice.

"Okay," I said, looking at her warily to see that she has a smile on her face. What she didn't know was that I was really calling to get them to come here and help her move on.

Amy's POV:

I watched as Fiske got off of the plane and whispered his name just so he could barely hear it. He looked around then shook his head as he though that no one was here with him. When he got halfway to the house I made it sound like someone was walking behind him so he turned around and saw that no one was there. He turned around and sighed as he shook his head and said something that I couldn't hear. When he got to the house and went to open the door I opened it before he could touch it. He looked confused. I chuckled so low that he couldn't hear me.

He walked inside so I slammed the door closed which made him turn around and run towards it. I locked the door before he could get to it.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he screamed at the house while looking wildly around. I giggled after he said that and he turned around to face me-he could see me because I made myself visible. I smiled sweetly at him while he looked horrified at what he saw. I would if I was anyone else. I was covered in blood, transparent, extremely skinny, my clothes were torn to shred, and well, you know, a ghost. People usually have those reactions when they see a ghost.

"Hi, Uncle Fiske! It's been a long time since I've seen you!" My voice was extremely cheerful.

"Amy, what happened?" he breathed in a horrified voice.

I dropped my smile and glared at him with hatred and fury. I probably looked scary.

"Well, after I was kidnapped by the Vespers, they brought me here. They then proceeded to torture and starved me. About a week and a half into the torture I told them the clues, but I wouldn't tell them where I had Gideon's ring. They kept torturing me until- moments before I died -I told them where the ring was. So they left me to die in peace. And by peace I mean horrible pain all throughout my body."

He stared at me with a look of horror on his face.

"And now that you're here you can help me get my revenge on the clue hunters."

"Two questions. One) how am I going to help you and two) why do you want revenge on the clue hunters and not the Vespers? After all, the Vespers were the ones that did this to you."

"I know that the Vespers did this to me. They have already suffered their deaths. They died slowly and painfully- just like me. And the reason I want revenge on the Cahills is because the Vespers got me because of them. They were all too busy-" I sneered the word busy "-with their own lives to notice the letters from the Vespers saying that they were coming to get me. If they had paid more attention to other people they might have noticed. But they didn't because they don't care about me."

"And you're going to help me by calling all of the clue hunters and getting them to come here so I can get my revenge on them. If you argue I have ways to make you do what I want," I ordered him. And by ways of making him do what I want, I meant possess him, call them, then kill him- of course I was going to kill him anyway so it really didn't matter to me as long as he did what I asked -then his death wouldn't be slow and painful.

"Okay, I'll help. Just because I am too scared of you to argue," he told me and you could hear the fear in his voice.

I look at him and knew that my face had amusement on it.

"Good. Now call them. Make sure that they all agree to come here," I told him so he knew not to mess with me.

"Okay," he said while looking at me warily to see that I had a smile on my face. What he didn't know though was that I was really going to kill him once they agreed to come here.

He called Dan, Nellie, and Sinead first.

"Hello, Dan. I need you to come to the Cahill Island for a little bit. We have discovered some new information about the Vespers here. It seems that they came here to see if they could find information on the Cahill family. They just didn't do a very good job of cleaning up their own mess."

"Okay. Let me tell Nellie and Sinead then we can start packing and we can get there tomorrow."

"Perfect. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Fiske. Hey, is there any information on what happened to Amy there?

Or on her location?"

"No. I'm sorry, Dan."

"That's fine. I was just hoping."

"I understand. But if we can weaken the Vespers with the information they have we can surely find Amy."

"Okay. Bye, Uncle Fiske."

"Good-bye, Dan."

It was like that for every-one that he called. They all asked if there was any information on what happened to me. He told them all no. They said that they would be here tomorrow and then they hung up.

After he had called everybody he turned to me and opened his mouth to say something but before he could I lunged forward faster than he could see and stabbed him in the chest after making my hand solid. He sucked in a sharp breath and then fell over. He didn't say anything as he died. He just stared at me as I floated over him. As soon as I was sure he was dead I used my powers that come with being a ghost and lifted him up. I used my powers and tied a noose in the rope and then attached it to the ceiling. I then hung his limp body in the noose. After all, this happened in the front room so he will be the first thing the clue hunters see.

I am now going to wait for tomorrow when the others came to meet their fate. I smiled at the thought.

**A/N: Scary! I will post the next chapter soon! The more you review the faster I update! Please also check out the poll on my profile and my other stories. I love you all my awesome readers! Until next time! Bye-Bye!**


End file.
